


New Feelings

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: SpUK Week 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Biting, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Those eyes that seemed so dark and flat just days earlier are now bright and full of feeling. Antonio smiles softly, leaning forward and kissing him.





	

Antonio lays back in his bed and stares at the ceiling. He feels strangely tired, though he’s sure that can’t possibly be what what he’s feeling. He sighs, pulling the blanket around himself and turning over to look into the eyes of his partner, Arthur. Those eyes that seemed so dark and flat just days earlier are now bright and full of feeling. Antonio smiles softly, leaning forward and kissing him. 

Antonio lets out a small gasp when Arthur bites his lip, then pulls away and licks up the dark, almost black blood oozing from his lip. He pouts at Arthur and turns over. “It’s not nice to bite me, Artie.” He mutters, relaxing when arms are wrapped around him. 

“I’m sorry, love.” He purrs in Antonio’s ear. “But the newer vampires taste good. It’s not like how I taste, or another vampire would taste. The blood of the newer vampires is always better tasting.” Arthur nuzzles against Antonio’s neck and hums. “And you didn’t complain about me biting you the other night. When you begged me to turn you. Of course I said yes, I can’t imagine a life without you.” 

Antonio rolls over to look at him again, still pouting, but his lip has healed already. He nods and his lips turn upwards into a smile. Arthur couldn’t imagine losing that smile, it’s too wonderful. There are many things about Antonio that the vampirism preserved, much to Arthur’s joy. Turning Antonio into a vampire forever preserved his smile and his beautiful eyes. Antonio blushes a bit when he notices that Arthur has been staring at him, sitting up. 

“What? Is there something wrong with my face?” He asks gently, touching his cheeks likely. Arthur shakes his head, smiling softly. 

“No. I’m just glad that I get to wake up every night to your face. That’s all I was thinking. I’m glad I preserved you the way I did.” He stands up slowly and starts to get dressed in his fancy clothes. “We have a ball to attend tonight. Remember, we can’t let on that we’re together.” He fastens the top button of his shirt before pulling on his tail coat. Antonio pouts softly, nodding and getting into his own clothes. He rolls his eyes a bit at the thought. 

“What exactly would they do if they found out, god forbid, that two men liked each other?” He asks. Arthur shrugs a bit and looks up at him then down at his sleeve, readjusting his sleeve and buttoning it. 

“You know they would investigate us, then they’d find out we’re vampires. Then what would we do? It’s easier when we can eat the best of the best by luring them away. Don’t worry, Antonio, I will not fall for someone else when I have you.” He whispers, brushing his fingers through Antonio’s fluffy locks. Antonio leans into the touch and looks down at Arthur, nodding gently. He knows that Arthur is right. As it is, people beat gay men to death. Another reason Antonio was turned, Arthur couldn’t bear if that were to happen to him. 

The two come into another gentle kiss, until Arthur grips his hair and makes the kiss harsher and deeper. He slides his tongue into Antonio’s mouth, sliding their tongues together. He cups Antonio’s cheeks then slowly pulls away, smirking. “Let’s go to the carriage, love, I asked the servants to have it prepared for now. It’s time.” 

Antonio follows him, holding his hand until he can’t anymore, huffing softly. He sits down in the carriage and looks out the window to avoid staring at Arthur. He always wants to kiss him when he sees him. He slowly gets out once he arrives at the party, looking around then pulling Arthur close, kissing him softly one last time on the lips before heading inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Vampires. Almost there!


End file.
